Fate:Rebirth
by Ochala
Summary: It was atrocious. Unethical. Inhumane. But it would stop their people dying in vain. And so, the program started. It’s name? Fate:Rebirth.


It was the year 7529 in the Shangri-La system. The war had been going for exactly 4000 years now. Today, on the 6th of February, it was the anniversary of the Start. Their sun had forever fuelled the two planets, Beylix and Hinon, but due to the rising populations, they needed more power every day. Soon, they realised that only one of them could continue to live. And so it began. The Never Ending War.

On the 4000th anniversary the Beylixians released their weapon. It harvested the power of the sun, but on extreme scale. Using it deteriorated the sun 250 times faster that normal. The weapon, named Imitation Black, as the first sign of death was the Darkness. The power the weapon used deteriorated the eyes first. Soon after, all organic matter in the beam's light was destroyed. It _would_ Beylix the war.

Hinon was fighting a losing battle. Their sun; their life, their power, was dying faster, due to the Imitation Black. Their soldiers were decimated as they tried to run. Their bodies burnt in the intense power of the light. Millions of Hinonese, dead, every day. As the only thing the beam damaged was organic matter, clothes, weapons and crashed tanks littered the battlefields, waiting for the men of Beylix to collect the goods for their own selfish use.

Hinon needed something. Everyday, more soldiers had to leave. The planet was large, with over 2 trillion inhabitants, and could afford to send people. No one was spared. Anybody of any gender, as long as they were over 21 years of age and were fairly fit was able to go. The orphanages overflowed, as mothers, fathers, sisters and brothers went to war. With machines able to create all weapons needed, the people un-fit for war were left to mind the children. The children were known as the offspring of war. As usual, there were protests and riots, as the people of Hinon detested war. It was their enemy. But they had to face reality. It was fight, or die. Kill, or be killed.

But there was one hope, if you could dare to give it such a gratifying name. It was atrocious. Unethical. _Inhumane._ But it would stop their people dying in vain. And so, the program started. It's name? Fate:Rebirth.

The program would create perfect, immortal beings. The brain's functions were transferred into a metal brain capable of carrying brainwaves. Facts were inputted, making the being know all the information the universe had to offer. And, most importantly, the urge to fight, to kill, to win. The metal bodies couldn't be harmed by Imitation Black, giving Hinon the power to fight back. Of course, there were downfalls. With all the new information being put into the brain, all emotions, memories and natural human urges had to be terminated. Although a scrap of the beings original personality remained, unable to be removed from their consciousness.

Of course, who would want such a thing? To forget all your happiness, your family, friends; your life. Although, people did enlist. People with no future. People who wanted no past. The scientists only needed a small amount; creating too many would cost money and power. In the end, seven enlisted. Four females, 3 males. The scientists didn't pry into their personal lives, nor their reasons for coming; they might as well let them have some dignity in their last moments of humanity. The government did not stop them, either. They'd come so far, why should they stop now. It didn't matter if the enlisted beings were ruining their lives. It didn't matter if it was appalling. Hinon needed this victory.

The operations started. Removing the brain, ever so carefully. Destroying the heart and body mercilessly. Taking the brain's most needed functions, such as the desire to stay alive. Inputting false intelligence and killing instinct. They admired their work. The bodies were superbly beautiful. Otherworldly. The beings might as well have one more plus to combat the many things taken from them. The scientists celebrated. The beings were perfect. Immortal, intellectual killing machines. Although they'd just taken the chance of life away from seven people, they were giving it back, to trillions.

* * *

Well, that's it for the prologue! Sorry it's so short, but never fear, the chapters shall be much longer after this!

Okie Dokie, just to clear some stuff up, yes, this _wil_ include the Vocaloid characters at some point, just now right now~ Also, I'll be doing chapters on their back story, like why they signed up for the program in the first place and all that mofo. Hurray!

Reviews would be lovely, even if it's just to write something small~ This isn't my first attempt at writing, but my first fanfiction, so it won't be extremely top=notch at the start, but, hey, that leaves room for improvement!

Thanks for reading, anyhow, and I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
